Under My Nose
by Sabi's dream world
Summary: Arthur swears his soulmate must do extreme sports when he feels the injuries of his soulmate. When he finds out who it is he is shocked but it slowly comes into place. (Originally from AO3. Soulmate Exchange - gift for: fideleus)


Arthur POV

Arthur was on his way to his chambers when he fell on the ground with a massive gash on his knee. Thankfully his breeches weren't ripped.

Standing up he tries to retain some dignity as he quickly looks around to see if anyone saw that fall. There was no step in sight or castle stone out of place that he could have fallen over.

Sighing he continues to his chambers. As he walks in he notices his bath is ready but there is no manservant in sight. He shouldn't be too surprised. That boy would randomly disappear for hours on end on some days and on other days he would be tied to his side. Arthur still wasn't sure which he preferred.

Taking off his clothes, without the help of anyone, he descends into the heavenly water and sighs with pleasure. He notices the gash on his leg is slowly disappearing. This could only mean that it was a ghost injury. No wonder he saw no stone out of place.

He remembers Geoffrey teaching him about soulmates when he was young. One could feel the injuries of the other large distances away.

Arthur didn't know who his soulmate was but he was pretty sure this fair lady was an interesting woman. He liked the ladies when they were sweet but he rather liked the idea of one with a desire to do extreme sports. He could already see them going hunting together and sparring. Of course, he would let her win because she was a lady.

Despite the fact that the gash was ghosting he could still feel the sting and pain in his knee. As soon as he got out of the water he took out the salve and applied some to get relief.

Merlin POV

"I swear to you Gaius, whoever my soulmate is, they are running me ragged. As if I didn't have problems of my own, I also have to deal with their desire to get punched a lot. Who is this woman?!" Merlin raises his hands in the air in despair.

He had gone to the forest to fight yet another magical creature. After he defeated the creature partly through magic, partly through wit, Merlin was sure the creature hadn't hit him in as many areas of his body as his body felt. He is bruised everywhere. But as soon as some of the bruises started ghosting he knew it was just his soulmate trying to get herself killed.

"I am sure she is a lovely girl. I think you're just overreacting." Gains shakes his head and gets on with his work.

"Now can you go and clean the leech tank?" Gaius points at the dirty tank in front of him.

"Do I have to?" Merlin whines.

"Yes."

As he's walking over he manages to trip over a stool that if anyone asked him he was sure just suddenly appeared there. His face hits one of the empty glass vials and a pot of what could only be slime. Rather than getting up he lies there on his stomach and contemplates changing jobs. A job where objects aren't in his way and his clumsiness can't get the best of him.

He can almost hear Gaius rolling his eyes.

Merlin can hear Arthur yelling his name near the quarters so he quickly gets up and cleans his face up. He didn't have a particular need for Arthur making fun of him more than he already does.

Merlin gives his face a quick look in the water to see if he looks alright. Of course, as his luck would have it there's a massive line of blood on his forehead. He washes it off and puts some salve on it along with a quick healing magic spell.

Arthur POV

Arthur rubs his forehead but quickly pulls his hand away as it stings.

"Merlin! Where have you been?" Arthur comes roaring into the physician's quarters.

"Here? Helping Gaius?" Merlin answers meekly. He knew he probably shouldn't be ending the sentence in a question but everything was happening too fast and he was feeling dizzy.

Arthur grabs Merlin's arm harshly and starts pulling him to his chambers.

"Ow! Is that really necessary? I can walk on my own you know!" Merlin says. As they get to Arthur's chambers the prince notices Merlin wince as he leans on the chair.

"What is it?" Arthur asks and comes closer to the boy.

"Nothing. So, hungry?" Merlin asks trying to steer the conversation towards a different subject.

Not waiting to hear Arthur's reply he turns to get the prince's dinner.

Merlin POV

Merlin wakes up with a start when he realizes that he's already late to wake Arthur up. Without waking up properly he walks out of his chambers, his clothes askew and runs into the door pane.

"Argh!" He rubs at his head. Walking down the stairs he tumbles over a box someone had put in the way and crashes into a glass vase. He immediately catches his wrist as it bursts with pain.

"Merlin!" Gaius cries.

Merlin winces as he gently brings his right wrist up. Gains looks it over.

"It's not broken. Just a very light sprain. You can use it but don't put too much pressure on it."

Merlin nods and leaves.

"Wakey, wakey!" Merlin comes waltzing into Arthur's chambers to wake him up.

"Muurrrghh…"

"If that's supposed to mean something I have no idea." Merlin just replies with a smile, despite the massive headache he had. Any chance to annoy the prince made him smile. It had been a pain bringing the breakfast up but with some hidden magic he levitated the right side of the platter.

"Come on, you've got a lot of work to do today, sire." Merlin pulls at the sheets covering the prince.

Arthur grumbles and picks up the goblet sitting on the bedside table and throws it at Merlin. Merlin is usually good at ducking away from flying objects. He's had a lot of practice with his prat prince. But he feels sluggish and he's pretty sure the prince's aim was very off.

"Aaa!" He yells as the goblet hits his jaw.

"What was that for?!" He lifts his left hand to rub at his sore jaw.

Arthur immediately sits up and stares at Merlin.

"What?!" Merlin asks annoyed. His day really wasn't starting off well.

"Did it hit your jaw?"

"Yes. A sorry would be nice."

"Don't be an idiot. I'm the prince."

"Oh I know that." Merlin says sarcastically.

"…Either you actually want me dead or your aim is off." Merlin says.

"My aim is not off! My…hand just hurts that's all."

At the mention of pain Merlin jumps to check his prince over.

"Are you alright? Did someone attack you?"

Arthur POV

"No! I just woke up with a pain in my head and my hand that's all." Arthur says as he absentmindedly rubs his jaw.

"Strange. I think you're overworking yourself. But don't take it out on me. My jaw will definitely have a bruise now thanks to you." Merlin says.

Something is off about Merlin today. As far as he knows he didn't do anything to upset Merlin. The manservant is standing on the sidelines soaking up the sun while he trains with the knights. Arthur's morning headache and pain in his hand has disappeared thankfully so he is in his full strength.

Apparently all this wondering about Merlin's mood distracts Arthur because when he looks to his left he misses Sir Bors' sword coming to his side. That will be one heck of a bruise. He tries to stay on his feet but the knight is big and strong, though uncoordinated. It only takes Arthur a moment to get the best of Sir Bors but soon after that he dismisses his knights.

Looking over at his manservant he notices him wincing and clutching his side. That is strange.

"Merlin! Don't just sit around. Come and get me out of this."

Merlin rolls his eyes at Guinevere and walks with Arthur to his chambers. Once they are in his chambers he throws his belt on the ground to see Merlin pick it up. It isn't out of the meanness of his heart. He only wants to see why Merlin is clutching at his side.

Merlin glares at him but bends down to pick up the pieces of his armour that are slowly coming down to the ground. Eventually Merlin has to bend down far enough that his shirt slides down.

Arthur draws in a breath. There is a large bruise marking Merlin's body. As Merlin is busy with his armour, Arthur takes it as an opportunity to look at his own injury. It is identical to the one Merlin bears.

This is impossible, ridiculous, and he is probably still asleep stuck in some warped dream, or possibly a nightmare.

Arthur knows that he is in denial but how could he not be? The only explanation he finds for Merlin having the same exact bruise without any reason to is if it is a ghost injury. A ghost injury of Arthur's injury. That would make Merlin Arthur's soulmate. That enough is laughable. It would however explain Arthur's unexplainable injuries. They aren't some fair lady's extreme sports injuries, they are Merlin's clumsiness.

Does Merlin know? It doesn't look like he does. It is Merlin after all.

Arthur can't think. This is all too strange.

"Merlin, I won't be needing you for the rest of the day. Go and…do whatever it is that you do when you're not working. Which, might I add, seems to be often."

"Are you serious? I don't remember a time that I haven't worked! Is there a reason?"

"Don't stare a gift horse in the mouth." Arthur just says and waves Merlin off.

Merlin POV

Merlin is suspicious of Arthur giving him the day off but he was happy for it. He needs to find a way to get rid of that evil sorcerer that was too close to Camelot for his liking. He brews a potion and finds some spells. Hopefully this will be enough to get rid of him.

He walks into the forest and disappears among the trees. When a cloth is put over his mouth and nose all he has time for is to make the person who did it fall away. Unfortunately, the cloth had been put in some potion that made him go to sleep. And no matter how hard he tries he can't keep awake.

Merlin doesn't know how long he's been unconscious but the darkness surrounding him in the cell tells him it's been a few hours.

"I must admit, I didn't expect you to be so persistent in hunting me down. You could have joined Uther back in the day." The sorcerer begins.

"How dare you! I would never join him! And I am not hunting you down to burn you at the stake. I am hunting you down to give you a choice to leave Camelot and her king alone."

"Well I suppose it's too late now." The sorcerer looks down at Merlin's hands so Merlin follows his eyes.

He almost blanches at the sight. Ever since he woke up there was a sort of silence and void inside him but he figured it was because he had been unconscious. But now he sees it's because the sorcerer put iron shackles on him, stopping his ability to use any magic.

"How could you." Merlin says quietly.

"Well you could have come willingly but you seemed to be in a fighting mode so I thought I'd adorn you with some beautiful bracelets. Merlin spits out beside him in disgust.

"You see, I don't deal well with those who are against me. And I want you to learn that early on." The sorcerer comes forward and opens the cell door. With the help of four guards he pushes Merlin down to his knees.

Arthur POV

Arthur wakes up with a start. He sits up as quickly as he can and tears sting his eyes. He takes deep breaths and rubs at his wrists. After moments of sitting there feeling the sting on his back he manages to get up and leave his chambers.

He walks over to Gaius'. He feels guilty for waking the man up at this hour but Arthur can tell something isn't right. Why do his wrists and back sting so unbearably? He is barely keeping in his tears.

"Gaius!" He storms into the chambers and the old physician wakes up with a start.

"Sire!"

"I am sorry to disturb you at this hour at night but I fear something is very wrong."

"What do you mean sire?"

"Can you take a look at my back?"

The old man takes off the king's shirt and yelps.

"Sire! Who did this to you?!"

"What is there?"

"Well…three long lashes…Who did this sire?"

"I'm not sure. Also, my wrists burn and I feel like I'm losing my breath. Gaius…where is Merlin?"

"I presume he's in his chambers."

They take a look but the bed is empty.

"Gaius. I think Merlin might be in danger."

"Why do you say that?"

"Could you put some salve on my wrists and back?"

"Yes of course. But sire, who did this to you?"

"I woke up like that. I think those are ghost injuries."

"Oh my."

The physician puts some salve on and before he can say anything else Arthur is heading for his horse to ride out into the forest.

If he's right, and somehow Merlin is his soulmate, then Merlin is in pain somewhere. Arthur swore to protect him and here he is failing.

It doesn't take long for Arthur to find Merlin's trail. His manservant isn't known for being discrete about these things. He enters a cave with his sword unsheathed. There seem to be voices in the distance. He comes close enough to see two figures, one of which is Merlin. The man in front of Merlin looks distracted and Arthur uses that opportunity to fight him.

"Arthur?!" Merlin's eyes widen.

"How many times have I told you not to wander off?!" Arthur says whilst he spares with the man, who appears to be a sorcerer.

"Arthur, my shackles."

"Not now Merlin. I'm a little busy."

"Arthur, he's a sorcerer."

"I can see that."

"Let me help you Arthur, just take off my shackles." Merlin begs and something in his voice makes Arthur give in and open them before the sorcerer strikes again.

Merlin POV

Merlin mutters a spell quietly under his breath that makes the sorcerer's shields go down which momentarily distracts him. He takes out the potion he brewed and puts up his own shields. He knows they won't last long but he hopes they will last long enough to pour the potion in the man's mouth.

When the sorcerer is on the ground, unconscious, all that can be heard in the cave is heavy breathing. Merlin falls to the ground, spent from not having his magic for so long and from the lack of food and water.

Arthur POV

Arthur quickly walks over to him and holds him up.

"Don't even think about fainting like a girl on me Merlin." Arthur says trying to keep his tone light despite the tangled knots in his stomach.

"I'm not a girl." Merlin replies.

"No, you're not. Which makes this that much more complicated doesn't it Merlin? But then again, everything with you is complicated, isn't it?" Arthur says quietly.

"I'm lost." Merlin says.

Arthur takes a deep breath.

"Thanks to your clumsiness I have found out one thing."

"I am not clumsy!" Merlin tries to defend himself but Arthur can see that he doesn't really believe that.

Arthur gently presses his lips to Merlin's but doesn't move, wanting to give Merlin space to pull away. After an agonizingly long moment Merlin melts into the kiss. Arthur pulls away so that he can explain himself to Merlin.

"Well I suppose that's one way to shut you up." Arthur says unable to help himself.

"Hey!…Wait…you did that just to…" Merlin's smile falls.

"No! No, No…I..no. Look." Arthur pulls up his shirt.

"Wait…what are you doing Arthur?"

"It's not what you think. Look."

Merlin does indeed look at the king's back and gasps.

"You're…we're…"

"Soulmates."

The two grin at each other for a very long time before realizing that maybe it's time to head back to the castle.


End file.
